criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley Jamin
Ashley Jamin is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's first city, Townville. Profile Ashley is a botanist and agronomist, and current CEO of Jamin Family Company. She's a friend of Sabrina Stone and is known for being a very intelligent and honest person, who never looked down on anybody unlike the rest of her family. Profiles known from cases: *She wears golden rings, uses hair dye and uses a highlighter. *She doesn't use Thayst wheels, isn't in contact with sotolon and doesn't drink alcohol. *During the events of Decease Behind The Trees, she had a cold. *During the events of Swallow Seeds, she wore brown clothes. Role in cases *'Decease Behind The Trees, Case #3 in Townville:' Ashley Jamin had found Jacqueline Ramos dead at the forest some time before Gino Reina. She asked to talk to the police, only to find out that her death was already being investigated. She helped the team find some last clues and this led to the killer's arrest, who was Roger Andrews. She was also dating one of the suspects, Craig Mistem. One day after Andrews' trial, Alan Smith sent the player along with Evan Day to talk to Ashley and thank her for her co-operation during the case. However, Ashley asked for help instead and said that Jacqueline had one of her contracts and now that she was dead, she couldn't find it. The team retrieved the contract and found out that Ashley wanted to buy the Oak Valleys from Steve Zasts, a rich land buyer from Townville's Countryside. Jacqueline knew that Zasts was just a criminal and that they couldn't trust him, so she tore the contract up. Ashley carried on buying the Oak Valleys but finally no business was ever made with Zasts. *'Within The Fire, Case #8 in Townville:' Craig Mistem (Ashley's boyfriend) was found dead in the foundry where he worked and Ashley's family was kind of involved in the case: her grandmother had been at the murder scene near the time of the victim's death. That was not the only problem though, neither Ashley or Craig's family approved their relationship. The Jamin said that a humble worker didn't deserve to be with a rich person and Craig's sister claimed that well-off people were no good as they are greedy. Ashley was in fact innocent of her boyfriend's murder but her grandmother, Stephanie Queen, was who had killed him. She never forgave her for having killed Craig, and even thanked the team for having taken her own grandmother to a Court of Law. The day after Stephanie's trial, Ashley escaped the Jamin Mansion and her mother (Wanda Jamin) called the police because she was desperate to know where her daughter was. She had actually gone to Sabrina Stone's house. Evan Day was shocked to find out that Sabrina and Ashley were actually friends. The team told Wanda that Ashley was fine, and after a short time, Ashley came back to her family's home. *'Swallow Seeds, Case #56 in Townville:' After two years, the team met Ashley again in the city's Town Outskirts after she discovered the dead body of her uncle, George Jamin. The team interrogated her but did not get much from her. Later on during the case, it was found out that Jamin Family Company was working on a huge project involving watermelons, and as Ashley had received watermelons from the jail yard, which her brother Gerard had sent to her, she was interrogated again. Anyway, she said she couldn't tell them what the project was about yet. Finally, the case reached its conclusion and there Ashley was found innocent and Matthew Morel as the true culprit. The next day, she was interrogated one more time about the watermelons project but kept her silent attitude. The player found out the truth anyway and discovered that the Jamin were about to start producing transgenic food to give to poor people and put an end to famine in Townville. See also *Within the Fire (case/dialogues) Category:Townville content